


Words Cut like Broken Glass

by zestiie



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anxiety, Bruiseshipping, Cole is a big baby in this, Depression, Jay is there to comfort him, Learning Disabilities, M/M, PTSD, blood warning, broken glass, edgy love, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestiie/pseuds/zestiie
Summary: Cole is struggling to be good enough to everyone around him, his friends, his father, even to strangers. But he’s at a point ready to give up on everything he’s worked for and let all his emotions eat him up.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Words Cut like Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic just wanted to make that clear for y’all. Need to get my feelings out in writing. Bunch of spelling mistakes lazy to fix them honestly. Sorry.

"Cole!" My head snapped up, looking at my friends at the dinner table all around me. "Hey, buddy I think you zoned out there huh?" Jay said before taking a sip from his glass. I sat there for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I just zoned out for a bit. Didn't really get much sleep last night that's all." Everyone looked at me and just gave me a small nod and proceeded to eating dinner again.

Three hours has passed by since dinner, laying on my back, once again zoned out and just thinking. Thinking about how everything is wrong with me. How I'm not good enough, no matter how much I try I can't seem to do anything right for everyone around me.

I sat up in the bunk beds. Now looking at my surroundings in the shared bedroom, it's hard to see or make out anything in the pitch black dark and the only light source being the soft light from the moon coming through the small square window.

I made my way slinging my legs off the bed and making my way to the door as softly as possible. Not wanting to wake anyone in the bounty up. The bounty hallways dark and the only thing helping me guide my way is my hand on the wall feeling my way around in the dark. I soon found the door knob for the bathroom, me knowing since it's jittery and not completely screwed on right.

The flick of the switch and the quick creek of the door closing behind me. Making my way to the mirror above the sink. My reflection looking right at me. Bags underneath my eyes, them being red and puffy from crying, a slight stinging. My hair all tangled and a bit greasy from not washing it. The thick fabric of the navy blue hoodie clinging onto my body.

"What's wrong with me." Having my reflection saying it right back at me. "The only thing I want to know is what's wrong with me, why can't I be good enough for anyone." Those words I ask myself everyday, having them replay in my head. Taking a deep breath in, I shook my head from my thoughts. Taking my hoodie off and throwing it carelessly on the cold floor.

Now my reflection looking right at me again. Standing their in silence. "Why couldn't I be smart like everyone else." Tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "Why do I have to suffer with all the trauma." I can feel legs tremble. "Why can't I ever feel happy and calm." My hands now formed into fists. "Why am I such a fuck up!" Drawing my arm back, fist now slammed straight to the mirror all I could hear was a loud shatter.

I kept my eyes closed shut refusing to open them. My ears having a ringing sound, feeling my right hand wet and the sharp pain now in my hand. The bathroom door open or that's what I thought, I couldn't care who was there, I don't even want to know.

"Cole." The voice I can recognize it anywhere. Jay, it's Jay. The scared tone in his voice, it just made me want to cry. Feeling the guilt flood my body, having my eyes open slowly, anxious to turn around and look at him in the eyes. But I knew I was going to have to soon.

Their eyes making contact, all he could see was worry. "Oh Cole, what did you do." Jay made his way towards Cole, stepping over the broken piece of the mirror not wanting to cut the bottom of his feet. Jays mind was running, confused on what happened and the decision Cole decided to make. All he was worried for was his best friend, not being able to read or know what's going inside Coles head.

Jay held Coles arms, his hands, small compared to Coles body. They didn't say anything, the shorter male trying to read his friends face, only to having him look away. Jays eyes darting to Coles right hand, blood, all he saw was red. Sharp pieces of the mirror stuck into his palm begging to be let free.

"Hey, lets get you fixed up how about that?" Cole just nodded his head, eyes still looking away. Jay guided Cole to sit on the toilet seat while he got the first aid kit. Cole sat there zoned out in his own world not being able to understand what's going on in the moment right in front of him.

Jay made his way back to Cole, placing the plastic box on the counter. Heterochromia eyes place on the mess on the floor. "Hang on buddy, let me clean up this mess." Jay bent down to the cabinet under the sink and pulled the small dust pad and brush.

The small mirror shards dropped off in the small trash can. Jay now being able to focus on Cole and his hand. Crouching in front of his taller friend, the red head grabbed the tweezers from the box, taking Coles hand gently in his small palms. "This is going to hurt okay?" Jay looked up at the raven haired boy, once again only getting a nod for a answer. Carefully he took the first shard out, getting a hiss from Cole in response.

This continued on till the last piece was finally out. Now grabbing the rubbing alcohol, gently cleaning his palm being as carful he can be not to hurt his friend to much. Throwing the bloody cotton ball in the trash, now grabbing the rap and rapping Coles bear like hand with care. Jay moved his hands back satisfied with his work.

"Let's get you back to bed, you need to get some sleep you teddy bear." Jay might not be as beefy compared to Cole but he definitely has the strength and build to carry him with no sweat. Cole hooking his legs around Jays waist and his face snuggled into Jays nape. Flicking the light switch off and making their way back to the shared bedroom.

The walk was quite, just taking in the sounds of Jays foots steps and their breathing. Until Cole spoke up. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being a mistake." The words slipping out his mouth, like it was a normal thing for the noirette. Jay's heart sunk, those words hurting him like a punch in the face. He didn't say anything, just kept making his way to their room.

The red head lightly pushed the door open with his foot making his way to his bed with Cole still in his arms. He sat down having the bed sink a bit with his and Coles body weight. The two just sat their Cole on Jays lap just straddling him for comfort. "Cole, you'll always be good enough please know that. I know you struggle with your mental health and I don't know what you're going through." Jay moved his head back to look at those yellow-green eyes. Them being shiny from Cole crying. "I don't want you to go through this alone, please Cole. I want to be there for you, I don't want you to fight these battles alone, please Cole let me be there for you." Jay just pulled Cole back into a hug just holding him.

"Thank you." Cole said with a weak voice in Jays ears. A small smile creeping on his face. The two soon being able to make room on the small bunk bed holding each other. Cole being the first to fall asleep his head on Jays chest. Jay brushing the thick black locks from the Earth ninjas face. "I love Cole, please know that." He said in a soft whisper leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on his forehead. The boy can feel his eyes getting heavy, finally falling asleep knowing Cole will be safe with him.


End file.
